The Emotion
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Michael Jackson emotion on his concert. Maybe I put on failed category. Tell me if I wrong! Just enjoy!


From my deepest heart, I present this to all Michael Jackson Fans. Wherever you are, we always love him :)

~oOo~

Puluhan ribu, ratusan ribu, bahkan jutaan penonton telah berdiri menyoraki namanya. Tiket konser yang telah disobek oleh panitia berjatuhan di atas tanah karena terus berlompatannya para penonton itu. Panggung yang megah telah berdiri kokoh di utara sana. Sebuah speaker raksasa telah memenuhi sudut-sudut strategis agar suara sang ikon dapat terdengar. Menghentak seluruh sudut yang ada. Dua buah big screen telah tersedia di tempat yang sangat strategis agar para fans yang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jarak dekat, dapat menonton dengan nyaman.

Spanduk-spanduk bertebaran. Tulisan 'I Love You!' dan gambar-gambar sang ikon pun mendominasi. Teriakan-teriakan, pukulan gendang, dan suara bising lainnya memenuhi area pertunjukan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar di panggung, membuat semua fansnya berteriak. Bukan karena takut atau apa. Tapi seseorang muncul dari bawah panggung. Memakai baju yang betul-betul unik pada tahun itu, saat baju seperti itu masih langka atau minim.

Rambutnya yang keriting panjang dibiarkan bebas berjatuhan di wajahnya dan sebagian diikat ke belakang. Matanya tertutup oleh kacamata dengan kaca berwarna metalik.

Ia mematung. Diam. Melihat reaksi fansnya berteriak.

_Semoga konser ini berjalan lancar!, _begitu katanya dalam hati.

Ia masih diam. Tapi dalam diam sebenarnya ia bersorak gembira, melihat lunjakan fans-fansnya yang penasaran apa yang akan terjadi dan dilakukan olehnya.

Sungguh perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkan olehnya. Perasaan yang bahagia. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia membuka kacamatanya. Wajahnya terlihat dan teriakan makin membahana. Ekspresinya datar, tapi di balik itu semua ia tersenyum gembira. Dapat melihat wajah-wajah histeris yang tengah menyoraki namanya.

Bukan sebuah kebanggaan manusiawi. Bukan itu yang ia rasakan.

Sebuah kebanggaan akan ia dicintai oleh seluruhnya. Bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Bukan karena bangga ia terkenal dan mempunyai finansial yang cukup.

Kebanggaan karena ia dicintai. Itu saja.

Tempo menghentak dan musiknya pun menggelegar. Ia melompat ke sana kemari, menyanyikan hits nya. Ia melonjak dan mengajak semua fansnya untuk bergoyang.

Salah satu cara berkomunikasi paling efektif.

Antara seorang idola dan fans. Sederhana sekali.

Tak terasa ia menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya pada malam itu.

Ia menyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati.

Sangat mendalami. Tanpa ada hal yang membuatnya terbebani.

Fansnya mengikuti. Wajah mereka basah. Bukan karena keringat akibat panas. Karena mereka menangis. Terharu melihat idolanya beratraksi ria di panggung. Di hadapan mereka.

Di depan mata mereka.

Pagar pembatas telah bengkok akibat dorongan kuat dari para fansnya.

Ia tersenyum melihat ulah para fansnya. Ingin ia gapai semua fansnya. Merangkulnya. Tapi keamanannya juga lebih penting.

Serombongan anak kecil-dengan menggengamkan tangan mereka dengan yang lain-masuk ke panggung itu dan ikut bernyanyi. Sang ikon terus bernyanyi dan tanpa orang tahu, ia menahan derasnya air mata yang ia hendak keluarkan. Ia terharu dengan semuanya.

Mungkin nampak biasa baginya. Berpuluh-puluh kali atau mungkin ratusan kali ia tampil di hadapan banyak orang, sedari ia masih kecil.

Tapi sorak sorai orang menyebut namanya dan berseru bahwa mereka mencintainya, membuat ia tenggelam dalam suatu emosi yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan.

Semuanya impian, harapan, dan entahlah. Ia hanya dapat berdoa dan memohon agar ia dapat terus dicintai seperti ini.

Setelah selesai, ia memberi hormat terdalamnya bagi para fansnya lalu berbalik masuk ke belakang panggung.

Dalam perjalanannya ke belakang panggung. Ia tersenyum simpul.

_Semoga, para fansku di luar sana bahagia!,_ katanya dalam hati.

~oOo~

atribute to Michael Jackson

We always love you

You're not alone..

I just can't stop loving you...

And you make me Speechless..

This Is It

your fans,

:)


End file.
